


kawada hood

by kyokomaruya



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, for fun, variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokomaruya/pseuds/kyokomaruya
Summary: Thief Hina and Accomplice Hiyori, what could go wrong? the two find out how far theft can go
Kudos: 5





	kawada hood

The door slams shut.

“Kawata Hina. Nickname Kawada-san. 18 years old. Currently attending Sakamichi High School but is not planning on entering university. Yet. From Yamaguchi prefecture. Likes to-”

“Hiyotan, there’s no need to do this intro for me every time we enter this room…” Hina sighed as she turned on her laptop.

“How else are we supposed to know who you are and what you do? In this universe we are but the main-”

“Who’s ‘we’?? Come on we have work to do...”

Hina wondered why she chose Hamagishi Hiyori (aka Hiyotan) as her partner-in-crime. She was a year younger than her but they just clicked so well, she had to take her on board on this journey of hers. Hina’s laptop started lighting up and she was prompted to enter her password.

“Password… -click click click click click click-, okay we’re in!” Hina squeals in delight as if she hasn’t been doing this for ages already. Hiyori turns on the air conditioning and bends down to see what Hina is doing. The duo were in their ‘Base of Operations’ as Hina had so decided it to be named, when in fact it was just the Kawata family’s guest room. The room was decorated with the randomest of objects like a dart board and a pirate flag with one big board on the wall opposite the door. The board contains their future and their past targets with the past ones having a big “X” across them.

“With our completion on the recent target of Matsuda Konoka-san, we are one step closer to ridding the world from the evil Fakes!” Hina announced proudly to her staggering “crowd” of Hamagishi Hiyori and Hiyotan and Hiyori.

“Hina… you act like these people are what's causing corruption and disasters in the world. They just wanna be cute sometimes - they’re not mass murderers.” It was rare but Hiyori had something to say about Hina for once.

“Yeah and we’re not treating them like they are! We’re just redistributing resources that would be used by a lesser person.” Did Hina actually think this way? There’s no way to find out but if anything it gives Hina a motive for committing such acts.

The two were notorious for committing acts of theft on those that “fake it”, acting all cute and innocent, overly cute in fact. These fakes were labelled as “Maruyas”. They don’t really steal anything important (important is subjective) but they make it a point to give these stolen items to people who deserve it.

These people who deserve it are the “Marutens” - the people who are cute by nature and don’t need to act to appeal to others. Hina and Hiyori naturally considered themselves to be Marutens but their motives were complex, to say the least.

It all started when Hina was hanging out with her group of friends from a dance class. During one of the breaks, she saw her classmate Kato Shiho going around “harassing” classmates with her pretending to be cute. Although Hina never said much about it, deep down it irked her that someone who looked as captivating as Shiho was doing such fake actions for god knows why. Hina then decided to punish Shiho for her “wrongdoings” by taking this bar of chocolate from Shiho’s bag and giving it to Hiyori. A fearsome menace to the Maruyas was Kawata Hina.

“Today I think we’re looking for… wait hold on we have a message from someone.” Hina clicks on the email she received from her ‘work’ email. It was from an anonymous sender and the contents were that of a request.

“This says that it's an organisation that wants to ‘Eradicate all fakes’... gosh that sounds cruel.” Hina read the contents with an uncomfortable tone.

“But that’s basically what your motive is too, Hina.” Hiyori isn’t often the wiser one but today seemed to be her heyday. 

“...No? Anyways it’s saying that our next target is Miyata Manamo-san. They’re saying that she’s been terrorizing both males and females with her ridiculous burriko… sounds like the job for us, Hiyotan!” Hina sounded pumped up as ever with a target designated for them.

“Alright I’ll bring the gun.”

“We don’t have those, Hiyotan.”  
  
  


* * *

The common thing amongst all of the thieves’ targets was that they were actually all Hina and Hiyori’s friends. (this is so that the two don’t actually get arrested) Everyone who knew Hina would love for Hina to hang out with them so it allowed for easier access to targets. 

“Manamo-san was so happy when you said you wanted to read her books like wow how gullible is she?” Hiyori laughed as they reached the entrance of the Miyata household. Hina let out an awkward laugh as she rang the doorbell to the house before them.

“I’m starting to feel kinda weird, Hiyotan.”

  
  


“What’s up, Hina? We’re already at the doorstep to Manamo-san’s house so let’s just get this over with!”

  
  


“No, it’s more of we never actually considered how credible this source is. This is quite impulsive of us to just heed this anonymous sender’s request…”

  
  


“Well it’s not like we haven’t seen Manamo’s burriko in action before… Kumi-paisen was so disgusted by her it was hilarious!”

  
  


Before the conversation dragged on further, Target M opened the door donned in a lab coat.

“Welcome, ladies, to my humble abode. Please make yourselves at home!” Manamo finishes her sentence with her trademark wink and puffed up lips. Hina cringes visibly but laughs it off and proceeds into Manamo’s house with Hiyori.

There was no specifics as to what Hina and Hiyori had to steal. It was only stated that they place it at a designated place to be revealed after the task has been done as the “organisation” will redistribute it themselves. It’s rather fishy but Hina’s kleptomaniac ways were hard to stop.

There it stood in Manamo’s room: the Bookshelf of Knowledge. Manamo picked three books from it and distributed them among the three of them. Hina received  _ Ekuni Kaori _ ’s  _ ‘Twinkle Twinkle’ _ while Hiyori received a volume of ‘ _ Haikyuu!! _ ’. Manamo herself was reading  _ Osamu Dazai’s ‘No Longer Human’  _ as she stood and leaned against her bookshelf.

“Why does it feel like you weren’t serious in picking out a book for me, Manamo-san?” Hiyori almost laughed at the stark differences in books that were present.

“There’s no way in hell you’d get through an actual literature book, so I compromised and gave you something you’d be interested in.” Manamo sounded condescending here because she was. She breezed through the pages of her book as if she’s read it dozens of times (she has).

Hina pretended to enjoy the book she’s been given but truthfully the Japanese characters just looked like hieroglyphics to her. However, she was just here for the main objective which was the extraction of not knowledge, but objects.

“Manamo-san, could you get us some drinks? We’re thirstyyyy~” Hina put on a very cute voice to entice Manamo and as expected Manamo instantly complied. She put down her book on the shelf and rushed out of the room cheerfully to get some drinks from downstairs. 

Operation Loot Manamo had begun. Hina quickly scoured her drawers for anything she could steal without it being too obvious that it’s missing. The books were a no go; Manamo probably had them memorised like a librarian to a library. It was Hiyori who made the discovery.

“Hina! How about this pair of fake glasses? She always wears them to pretend she’s some sexy nurse or teacher with that weird lab coat of hers.” Hiyori scoffed once she had that imagery of Manamo Sensei in mind.

“Isn’t that a little too obvious of something to steal? She does wear them quite often.”

“But what’s the point of taking something that’s not of significant value? If the ‘Organisation’ had such negative views on the Maruyas, I’d say we take them up to it and actually take things of value!” Hiyori has unknowingly become an actual thief amidst all the roleplay prior to this operation.

While what Hiyori said made sense from a thief’s perspective, Hina did feel bad because Manamo was at the core still their friend despite her questionable ways. She began questioning her burglary till now, none of her past ‘victims’ were truly hurt because nothing of great value was taken. How valuable was Manamo’s pair of fake glasses?

The hand of a thief knows no regrets. Hina took the pair of fake glasses from Hiyori’s hands with a grimace. She hides it in her pocket and continues ‘reading’ her book.

The rest of the book-date went on as normal; Hina and Hiyori quickly deviated from the agenda of reading and went on to talk about their lives with Manamo, who was surprisingly more than happy to put down her book to interact.

The two leave the Miyata household. A notification pops up in Hina’s phone.

“Drop-off location… oh it’s just down the street from here. Let’s go, Hiyotan.” Hina sounded weirdly depressed, probably due to the fact that she started to dislike herself for her actions. Hiyori felt the pain in Hina’s tone and just silently followed her to the location.

It was just a random park bench, but once Hina and Hiyori left the item on the bench and went away for 5 minutes as instructed by the sender, the item had been taken. They were better off not guessing who it might have been and decided to part ways back to their respective homes for the night.

“See you tomorrow, Hina.”

  
  


“...Yeah. See you, Hiyotan.” 

* * *

The door slammed shut.

“Kawata Hina. Nickname Kawada-san. 18 years old. Curr-”

“Hiyotan???”

“Right, sorry…” Hiyori sits down on the bed. “What’s the plan for today?”

Hina was waiting for her laptop to turn on. She solemnly drinks her cup of black coffee before coughing right after, all in the view of Hiyori.

“Hey you normally don’t drink black coffee, is there something wrong, Hina?” Hiyori was audibly worried about Hina. She moves from the bed to next to Hina on the floor, resting her head on Hina’s shoulders.

“Nothing… it’s just that I’m starting to wonder if what we’re doing is right…”

Hina sighed as she looked to the ceiling above as if the light was going to give her an answer. Hiyori had nothing much to say as she had the same sentiment as well after pondering on Hina’s pre-burglary thoughts yesterday.

They were saved by the sound of a notification on Hina’s laptop. They opened it up to see that it is once again from the anonymous sender from the ‘Organisation’. 

“Today’s target… Nibu Akari? There has to be a mistake right?” Hina gasped in shock; Nibu was one of the purest people they knew who never tried any of this burriko bullshit. Hiyori continued reading the message.

“She has been… too cute? This just feels like the guy doesn’t have an actual reason to choose her as the target…” Their raising suspicions of the source of this request was starting to pile up. There was no penalty mentioned if they did not comply with the request in the first place, the request was more so fueled by how much the duo wanted to “liberate the world from Maruyas”.

Maybe receiving these requests was a good thing - it allowed Hina and Hiyori to really reflect on their current motive. Was theft really needed to teach the Maruyas a lesson? Or was this mostly Hina wanting a reason to justify her kleptomaniac behaviour? Hiyori was more of a shadow to Hina in these operations as a whole so it really depended on how Hina looked at things.

“This time there’s a specific item we have to steal too… ‘ _Tartar chicken_ ’? What the  _ fuck  _ is that?” Hina was not one to swear but when she does it’s really soft as if she said nothing at all.

“What? I think it’s probably _Chicken Nanban_ that she brings to class like once a week, anyways what did you say just now?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Anyways I’ve got a plan for tomorrow…” The two began discussing ideas on how to conduct the ‘heist’ tomorrow.

* * *

The next day had arrived. The lunch bell just rang so students were gathering in their friend groups to have their lunch together. Hina and Hiyori arranged to eat with Nibu and their friend, Tomita Suzuka, at the rooftop. Nibu placed two boxes of bento on the tables they brought out.

“Woah why two boxes today, Nibu-chan?” Suzuka questioned as Nibu normally only brings one box.

“Ah ha haha, well it’s cause today is  _ Tartar Chicken  _ day!” Nibu gleefully opened two boxes where one box contained the  _ Chicken Nanban _ while the other was a normal bento box with rice and such.

Before the gang started eating, the door that led to the rooftop was opened by a familiar figure.

“Nibu-chan!! Kasuga-sensei is calling for you at the homeroom!” The figure was Kanemura Miku who was Nibu’s best friend. Normally students would give a disgusted look when Kasuga-sensei called for them but Nibu has gotten used to it so she just accepted it as fate. She reluctantly stands up from her seat to walk over to Miku, talking about how she was really looking forward to having lunch with Hina and the gang.

In reality, Hina and Hiyori asked Miku to temporarily bring Nibu away from the rooftop as they underwent their operation. However, they didn’t think that Suzuka was going to be joining for lunch today as she normally ate with Konoka, who was sick today.

The request didn’t specifically state that they needed to take the  _ entire _ box. Hina used this knowledge to just quickly take a few pieces of the chicken into a spare lunchbox she prepared beforehand. While this was happening, Hiyori thought on her feet (unexpectedly) and did some comedian gags to distract Suzuka, which was successful given how much of a dork Suzuka was.

The world of Kawada was hard to comprehend; as Hina sat there motionlessly staring into space, her mind acted as a temple where many thought processes were happening at the same time. Every few of these processes would end up being a legitimate thought, in this case it was the thought of who exactly is this anonymous requester? 

This person is able to know who Hina’s friends were and had a coincidentally similar motive to Hina. Furthermore, the drop-off locations were oddly familiar places to Hina, such as her nearby park and this time an empty classroom in her school. Was the sender someone she and Hiyori knew? More importantly, did they set these missions up knowing how she would act accordingly? Most normal people would just treat the mail as junk mail but they had to have known that Hina would actually carry out the request. Hina felt like she and Hiyori were being manipulated by an observer who mysteriously knew what they would do.

But who would this person be? Could it be Konoka, who knew about their crimes against her and figured out their motives? Could it be Shiho, who had recently not been trying to terrorise her? Hina had very few leads on who it could have been and was stumped. She figured the best way to find out who it was was to camp out the drop-off location later and see who picks up the item, which was something the sender warned not to do.

“Hina, why aren’t you eating? Come on lunch isn’t forever ya know!” Nibu’s cheerful voice broke Hina out of the Kawada World. She hadn’t even realised that Nibu and Miku came back from the “call” already. Hiyori was still fooling around with Suzuka while all this unfolded. Hina put away that thought for now and the five of them enjoyed a plentiful lunch.

* * *

Class was finally dismissed; Hina and Hiyori made their way down to the first floor with no delay. As they walk past the  _ getabako _ , they see one of the school’s popular pairings, Takamoto Ayaka and Saito Kyoko. Oddly enough, Ayaka had on her a pair of glasses that she normally doesn't wear.

“Say, Aya, when did you get that pair of glasses? I always thought your eyesight was as sharp as your teeth.” Kyoko tried to make some sort of a snarky remark but it ended up as awkward more than anything.

“I don’t know either, I just found them in my shoe cupboard just now. They look cute don’t they, Kyoko?” Ayaka showed her trademark toothy smile and had her face up close to Kyoko. Kyoko had to look away to avoid turning red in the middle of everyone.

  
  


This overhearing of conversation ended up being beneficial to Hina and Hiyori. That pair of glasses indeed looked familiar - it was the pair that Manamo had in her house. More importantly, it was the one the pair stole that day.

“Is the sender Ayaka-paisen? No way, right??” Hiyori was visibly shocked at the possibility that arose before them.

“No, it wouldn’t make sense. The sender apparently hates Maruyas and we all know how much Ayaka-senpai likes Kyoko-senpai…” Hina did realise that the sender could’ve been lying for convenience sake but she really didn’t think Ayaka would be the one to orchestrate all of this, definitely not because of her intellectual capability or anything.

This did give Hina a lead, however.

* * *

The two picked up the pace and proceeded to the drop-off point. They placed the box of  _ Chicken Nanban _ on the teacher’s desk and decided to hide in the lockers at the back of the classroom, waiting for the subject to arrive. 

  
  


“Hina, this locker is kinda stuffy…”

  
  


“Just hold out, Hiyotan. They said that we need to drop it off by 3 p.m today, it shouldn’t be long now…”

  
  


It did take a good 10 minutes, but the classroom door finally slid open. The pair waited with bated breath and once they heard the opening of the lunchbox, they burst out of the lockers.

  
  


“It was you!..... Nao-san??” Both Hina and Hiyori let out a gasp. Kosaka Nao was just standing at the teacher’s desk, holding the box of  _ Chicken Nanban  _ looking puzzled at the sudden emergence of two of her friends from the lockers.

  
  


“What are you guys doing here?” Nao didn’t sound like she was nervous about being caught in the act at all.

“That’s our line! Were you the one who’s been sending the requests to us?” Hina was still doubtful about Nao’s real identity.

“Eh…? What requests? I’m just here because I’ve been told to come here to retrieve something…” Nao still sounded clueless.

  
  


“Who asked you to come here?”

  
  


“...Wakabayashi-sensei did. He said there was free food here or something…”

  
  


That was when the thieving duo knew the true mastermind behind all of this. They thanked Nao for her troubles before bolting out of the classroom in search of Wakabayashi-sensei (Waka-sensei for short). There was still a lot that Hina and Hiyori didn’t know about but they knew where they could get their answers from. 

* * *

The teachers’ office was devoid of a Wakabayashi so the pair had to look elsewhere. There was no guarantee that Waka-sensei was still in school but it was best to attempt to find him to reach a conclusion on what’s been happening. It was then they saw a pink-vested burly man walking down the hallway - it was the other half of the infamous teacher duo, Toshiaki Kasuga. Hina knew that he was probably their best bet in finding Waka-sensei so she and Hiyori heaved a heavy sigh before going up against the titan.

  
  


“Kasuga-sensei, do you know where Wakabayashi-sensei is?” Although Hina is dead focused on finding the orchestrator, her voice couldn’t help but waver and sound awkward in front of the broad-shouldered Kasuga whom she tried so hard to avoid the past few months.

  
  


“Man, why don’t people ever ask where I am? He’s near the field seating stands at the back of the school, you can find him there.” Kasuga sounded disappointed but not surprised.

Hiyori muttered a brief ‘Thanks’ before she and Hina made their way to the stands. It was the final trial before a verdict could be reached.

* * *

Wakabayashi stood facing the school field as baseball practice was underway, probably reminiscing about the times he used to play baseball being an avid fan of the sport himself. Hina and Hiyori were luckily able to find him without much trouble.

“Wakabayashi-sensei! Was it you all along?” Hina’s call prompted Wakabayashi to respond by turning around to face them. There was next to zero context as to why Kawata Hina and Hamagishi Hiyori were wanting to confront Wakabayashi out of the blue, but he had a rough idea about what was going on. He turned back to face the field before replying.

  
  


“Kawata-san, Hamagishi-san, what gives you meaning?” It was probably not the best time for a speech but Wakabayashi liked going off tangent sometimes. “Is it to rid the world of those who fake themselves?”

  
  


“Y-yes, we’re sure you’re aware of that already…” Hina didn’t like how weirdly he phrased the question.

  
  


“Is taking their stuff really how you should approach it? You’re really just taking things for the heck of it aren’t you?”

Hina and Hiyori didn’t know how to reply.

“But how else will they learn? I’m scared of people like Kumi-senpai becoming one of them too…” Hina sounded unsure of her values now.

“You girls know that this… “Faking” thing is just put on for show right? It’s not like they’re actually like that and I’m sure you all know this.” Wakabayashi was simply telling the truth that Hina and Hiyori failed to realise. 

“I figured that this would be a good way to let you girls learn. Wasn’t it odd that I asked you to steal from Nibu who’s clearly not a “fake”? This was to test whether you would take her stuff regardless of her true nature and sure enough you did, didn’t you?” Now Hina and Hiyori were beyond embarrassed. They’ve been seen through by Wakabayashi all along and didn’t know how to respond to these statements.

It all came into light how Hina was just a kleptomaniac in the end of it all, using this “teaching the fakes a lesson” as a makeshift motive to hopefully justify her actions. Hiyori had been slowly and unknowingly influenced by her to form part of the ‘Great Thieves’ duo who by the end of it were just two fools exposed by their teacher. 

It was surely a fruitful lesson for Hina and Hiyori to learn but they didn’t want to just let Wakabayashi have the final laugh. It was then Hiyori thought of a last-ditch effort to salvage their pride. The two walk up to the table behind him where _emilles_ , presumably belonging to him, were placed. 

“It’s all your fault that Shiho-senpai and everyone has to burriko because you favour Ayaka-senpai and Nao-san!” Hiyori let out a soft battlecry. Now they blamed Wakabayashi for starting the whole Maruya phenomenon. She took some emilles and ran away with Hina.

“Oi those were Kasuga’s, bakatare!!!” Wakabayashi’s voice could only do so much, he sighed and turned back to the field.

It was like Kawata Hina and Hamagishi Hiyori never learnt.

* * *

On their way home, Hiyori asked Hina a question while munching on the emilles.

“Hina, when did you even get this ‘thief’ character?”

“I don’t know but it’s good for variety isn’t it?”

“What?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought of this idea on a whim and wrote this, its not meant to be very good so im sorry pien


End file.
